Renegade
by Kaline Reine
Summary: "You've been running for so long, Sasuke. You've run away from everything. But your problems will always follow you." ... "You're the only one following me. So I guess that makes you my problem. And that's a bad thing to be at the moment." KakaSasu Yaoi.


**Renegade  
>by Kaline Reine<strong>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters or settings associated with it. This is only a fanfiction story._

_WARNINGS: This story is Yaoi, and may contain graphic homosexual relations, M/M, slash, etc. It is a story about two men. May contain dark themes, violence, non-con, borderline rape, some spoilers, and sparkly little gay butterflies. The good kind. The kind that smile at you and sing pretty songs. If you have a problem, look elsewhere for your reading material. You have been warned..._

* * *

><p><em> 'I can still remember his face...<br>Even now, I can see it clearly...  
>Every time I close my eyes...'<em>

It was so long ago, I can barely even remember. Memory for me is a thing so broken, and lifeless. My heart holds many secrets inside, but this is still the very worst. Even to this day, my past continues to haunt me.

_'Just like their faces always haunted me...'_ Ah, I still remember that day well. But who wouldn't? It was the day I lost everything.

Most people know what it's like to feel loss. It's something that we all experience equally. But no losses are ever truly equal. They can never be. I don't think there is anyone in the world that can feel the same pain that I do. Not even after losing someone precious to them. I lost everyone. And with them, everything.

The horror that was etched across their faces the moment they died... All of them, brutally murdered by my brother. I really hate it, more than anything else in this world. Such bitter memories have long since burned themselves into the very back of my mind, dwelling deep within my psyche. After losing my entire clan, there was nowhere left to go. Except maybe insane.

Suffice it to say that when my family was murdered, it did things to me... Horrible, unspeakable things.

I thought I'd never have him in my clutches; the man who killed my family. But I finally did. And when I did my sworn duty as an avenger, when I finally achieved my lifelong goal and that man's horrible wicked blood stained my hands, a part of me died with him too.

'_He was my brother...' _

The Uchiha massacre.

Those very words still strike terror into the hearts of those affiliated with Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. Then again, entire Shinobi nation would not cease to tremble at the mention of that single isolated incident. Whoever said that words carry no weight and cannot hurt us was greatly mistaken. I had learned that lesson from a very early age.

After Itachi died, the Leaf Village, and all of it's residents found out the truth. It took years, but they finally knew. The truth was bound to come out some time. He wasn't the villain at all. He never was the bad guy, even though a part of me wanted so badly for him to be evil. Just so his heart could be as wicked as mine... If that were even possible. Sometimes I doubt it. But there is nothing that can take that truth away from me. Nothing...

_ 'I am nothing.' _

I lie awake at night, looking at the ceiling. I'm wishing, hoping, for what I don't even know. Maybe I am awaiting my death.

Still... I have no regrets.

This is why I chose to live the rest of my life as a renegade. My bloodstained hands aren't useful for anything short of murder. I've known that for a long time.

For the last ten years or so, I've been running away... Now it seems there's nowhere left for me to run to. I have been everywhere in the greater Shinobi nation. I've been to the ends of the earth and back... Even still nothing quite compares to home.

And speaking of home... They sent someone after me... _I can feel it._

It's such a hot night... Arid, humid. Sweat pours off of me, rolling down the sides of my face to pool on my pillow. My shirt, long since opened, is clinging to my back like a second skin. I can't sleep.

Sleep is something that is often unattainable for me anyway... No matter what the temperature of the room. I'm used to it. I sit up, looking down at the worn sheets sprawled across the plain cot. This room isn't the best, but I'm low on funds and it's all I can afford right now.

Ever since I left, I've been taking on whatever secretive, underground Shinobi missions I can find. And work has been slow lately. Being an assassin for hire is the only thing I can do, at this point. I know I'm already going to join my brother in hell... Killing is deeply embedded within my genes; it's the only thing I'm even good at.

"It's way too hot for the middle of the night..." I mutter under my breath.

And then suddenly, there is someone. Standing outside my window. I sense the person more than actually see them. With a glance outward, I set my sights on a silhouette. But it's already too late. I know he's seen me. And I know he's come for me. It was only a matter of time.

My brother may have been innocent... That didn't mean I was off the hook. Oh no. I had listened to him, even gone so far as to hang on his every word. Itachi cursed me that night. The irony was that it was so much like this one. He never meant for it to happen, but his words drove me to madness. He taught me to hate... And hate I did. I do. I still do.

I lacked hatred. I was always lacking something, and that was the problem.

And then he is there... His hair spiked up and tossed carelessly to one side, glowing silver in the night... Mask covering his face. Oh no. I knew they'd send that one.

_ Him. _

_'Kakashi...' _

Pressing tightly against the wall, he slips quietly toward my room. He winds swiftly through the shadows until he is near the window. After prying it open with a kunai knife, he places one leg over the sill, hoisting himself inside. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he begins to look around. I know he's looking to see if I'm still in the room. Or could he be mistaken again?

I watch him approach me in silence. I am standing against the opposite wall, waiting for him. I could sense his familiar chakra from miles away. Why he didn't bother to mask it never occurs to me.

"You've been following me for a while," I can't help it. I have to say something, and open my mouth and ruin it. "Is there something I can help you with?"

I am met with silence.

All I can see is one quarter of his face, his one good eye gleaming in the twilight. Before I can even blink, he is across the room and in my face. His mask hides his emotions well. I can't see enough to tell what he might be thinking.

I've never wondered what anyone thinks of me... I've never cared. But somehow, I always wanted my teacher to be proud of me. So much for that... It was clear that Konoha had sent him. This was too far away for it to be a coincidence or anything else. What else could it be? I have to know.

"Why did you follow me? How did you find me?"

I find myself feeling weak under his heavy gaze. Kakashi is scrutinizing me now... And the only thing I can think about is that I wish I knew what he was thinking. It's impossible to tell, as it always has been.

My heart is racing, and I have no idea why until I feel his hand at my neck. To my surprise, there is no blade there. Only his hand, squeezing slightly, his nails digging into my neck from beneath his fingerless gloves. I can practically feel the delicate skin of my neck bruising under his grip.

Smirking, I now know something that I didn't before. I know I have the upper hand. Because if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it long ago. He's had plenty of opportunity in the last few minutes. It takes only seconds for a Shinobi of Kakashi's caliber to make a kill. And we both know it. I've seen him take out Akatsuki members in less time.

This man isn't quite the same as before. But then, neither am I...

"Uchiha..." He mutters, hot breath fanning my face, even from behind the black mask. "It would seem that karma has finally caught up with you. I'm here to put an end to this..."

I spit directly in his face. "There's no such thing as karma, you stupid bastard."

"It would also seem that you need to be taught a lesson. A good..." He takes a step closer to me, and now his body is pressing into me intimately. "_Hard_..." I feel his hips move just slightly against mine, and it takes my breath away. "Lesson."

I raise my eyes to look at him. He's taller than me, even after all this time. I thought I had gained a few inches on him, but apparently not. And he's confusing me. I know he has to be screwing with me, the jerk. I marvel at how he never loses his cool, no matter how dire the situation. Even with something stupid like this. I'm unsure how to react, so I just do what comes naturally to an Uchiha. I act smug and arrogant, and hope for the best. Isn't that what my brother taught me, in the end?

I sigh. Everything is useless.

"What _the hell_ are you doing?"

"They sent me here to kill you, Sasuke..."

I nod. "I know."

"But you've gotten my mask dirty," A single finger reaches up to his face. He's still holding my neck in a choking position with his left hand, while moving up with his right. I realize a little too late that it's not his finger, it's the kunai. "And I'll have to take care of it before I can carry out my mission. I am a perfectionist, after all."

"Not only that, you smug arrogant prick. You're also the best damned Shinobi assassin that foolish ignorant village has ever heard of."

"Why, Sasuke... How kind of you to say so."

His mocking tone is pissing me off. He almost sounded genuinely surprised, only I knew he wasn't. I scowl at him, hoping against all odds that he can feel it. He seems unphased, though.

Without warning, the kunai zips across the fabric of his mask, which is really just an extension of his sleeveless black shirt. The entire garment falls to the floor, the mask partially covered in my spit. I marvel at his smooth chest, eyes raking over his clearly defined muscles before I can even stop myself. I know he's noticed my gaze. But I have leered at him openly many times in the past, especially back when he was my Sensei and I was still on Team Seven. But that was over ten years ago...

My hands are still free. I can do what I want. And I guess he wasn't counting on that. That's probably why he hasn't done anything about it yet. I try reaching up to touch his exposed face. This is the first time I've ever had the pleasure of seeing it. And I like what I see. But I guess that's probably obvious.

He grabs my wrists with the hand that was previously holding the kunai. The knife falls to the floor with a loud metallic clang. I hope no one else heard it.

"You've been running for so long, Sasuke... You've run away from everything. But you know as well as I do that your problems will always follow you."

"You're the only one following me," I sneer, knowing I still have the upper hand. "So I guess that makes _you _my problem. And that's a bad thing to be, at the moment."

He watches my Sharingan swirl menacingly in my eyes for several long minutes. Kakashi knows what these eyes can do. He's still got one of his own, after all. I gained the Eternal Mangekyou after killing Itachi and erasing all hope of ever reviving my fallen clan. But the Uchiha clan has always been cursed, from the very beginning.

"I'll take my chances."

Everything happens at once. His hands are all over me. He still holds my wrists above my head, but my throat is released, at least for now. I'm sweating even more than I was, and I'm starting to feel gross like I need a shower. Crystalline beads of sweat roll down my body, drenching my clothes in sweat.

I feel his white hot breath getting warmer, each time he exhales his breathing seems a little more shallow. And his voice has gotten more husky and lustful by the minute, since we started talking. I know this man, and his touch feels so familiar, and yet... So foreign at the same time. As much as I try to consider all possible outcomes of any given situation, I've never in all of my wildest fantasies imagined this.

He stops touching me for a moment... With his free hand, the copy-nin slowly removes his hitae-ate style headband. Now I can see both of his eyes. They're mesmerizing, and it's amazing how they don't even match. Seeing someone with one black eye and one red is more than a little odd. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with such depth behind their stare, though. I've often wished he would look at me this way. But I was too young then...

I moan, as he opens the front of my shirt and runs his gloved hands over my exposed flesh. He pauses to play with my nipples, making me gasp. I look up at him, and I can plainly see the lust in his eyes.

"Every time I get close to you," He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "You find a new way to run away from me... Never again, Sasuke. Do you hear me? _Never_..."

He sounds serious. I smirk, wondering just how frustrated he's been.

I can feel his calloused hands running over my silken skin... Flowing smoothly through my hair. He yanks me down to my knees in front of him. I know what he wants, but he isn't going to get it that easily.

"I'll never suck you off, you sick pervert!"

I'm acting offended, and he knows it. Ignoring me, he only tightens his grip on my spiked locks.

"Do it. Or else I'll take you straight back to Konoha."

"You won't." I narrow my eyes and call his bluff, already knowing better.

I think it must bother him that I know how to read him so easily... He reaches down to unzip his pants, and I don't do anything. I just sit there, dumbly watching him and feeling stupid and weak. And pathetic... I hate how I feel right now. This is how I always felt around Itachi, and later, Orochimaru. It seems I am always being intimidated by older males. And the weird thing is, I don't even get why.

His pants are just above his knees now, and his underwear goes down with them. The silver haired man stands, proudly displaying his erection, looking down at me expectantly. It bobs up and down as it springs free from it's confines. I look at it with hungry eyes, glazed over with lust.

I lick my lips, without even knowing why. "No way... You would never... I, we... You were my... my sensei."

I try to reason with myself. To rationalize what is happening... But I can't.

He rubs it against my cheek. _'The skin feels so soft and smooth... Not like I'd imagined, somehow.' _

I swallow nervously.

"Come on..." He begs, in a breathless whisper. "Just do this for me."

I don't know what to say to that. I don't get why he would have this much nerve, to even ask me to do such a thing to him. I try to lick my lips, and when I do, I feel him shift so that his cock touches my tongue. I taste the salty pearl of precum that has gathered there. He tastes really good... But I don't want him to know that.

Deciding to just follow my instincts on this, I let my body take over. I'm losing myself quickly to his dominant advances.

My tongue darts out to lick over the head of his member. It throbs with pleasure, and I hear him moan for the first time...

"Mmmmn..."

That did it. Now I really want to hear him make more sounds. Just knowing that I have the power to make him do that... It makes me want to try other things with him, just to see what his reaction would be.

I cleverly run my tongue over the head, teasing the hell out of the older man. He may have more experience, but I have the upper hand. Clearly.

He whimpers when I take his entire member into my mouth. I cram it all the way down my throat, swallowing around it. My throat massages his hard cock, and it's all I can do not to join him in moaning. I know he's enjoying himself, because he's thrusting into my mouth gently. I glance up at him and I'm sure he's having difficulty holding himself back. I continue to lick up and down the hardened shaft until he can't even catch his breath.

"On the bed. _Now_."

His voice sharply breaks my concentration. He's speaking in such a commanding tone. It's just like the old days... I feel my body moving to do as he says before I can stop it. And the next thing I know, I'm already on the bed on my hands and knees. The mattress creaks every time I move.

He crawls on top of me, and I feel myself being ruthlessly taken before I know what's happening.

I've had sex before, plenty of times, but never have I allowed anyone to do what he is doing to me... I've always been the one on top. And I never imagined that my sensei actually wanted to fuck me. I'm looking at the boring brown sheets in despair, knowing I am helpless beneath him. I don't know how this is going to feel, as I already know he's very big.

I've grown a lot since those days... I don't know what's happened to him, but it's like his heart has become even more hardened to the world, if that's even possible. His features have become weathered. One look at him can tell you this is a man who has experienced heavy loss for most of his life.

Kakashi lost everyone he's ever loved, long ago. And it was no secret back in Konoha. But no one went easy on him because of it. Pity wasn't something known to most Ninjas. There was never any time for that. It was considered something petty, since most of us had also lost loved ones, at one point or another. In a war-torn world, it's becoming more and more common.

I can feel him at my entrance, pressing and rubbing his cock into it. "Take it all, Sasuke..."

"Please... Kakashi-sensei, nnngh!" I scream when he enters me. There is a slight popping sound the moment he slips inside. I know he hears it too, because he pauses for only a moment.

I can feel everything, as if it's happening in slow motion... My hole is stretched tightly around his enormous girth. He slides into me slowly, taking his time with me. I can't believe I'm capable of taking it all, but soon I feel his balls slapping against my own from behind, and I know he's all the way inside my defenseless body.

_'Tch. Yeah right.'_Everyone knows an Uchiha is anything but defenseless. Our clan, that was cursed with the Sharingan, can so easily kill anyone in the mere blink of an eye. But in this one isolated instance, I choose not to.

His muscles strain to support both of us, as he pulls out, only to thrust all the way back in. Kakashi is going so deep inside of me right now. I can do nothing to stop him. The creaky old springs are squeaking rhythmically as he saws back and forth deliciously. It's starting to feel good, now that I've had a little more time to adjust.

"F-feels good... Don't stop."

Kakashi groaned at my words. I don't think he was expecting that. Especially not from me.

I used to be a kid, back on Team Seven. I was only Twelve when I joined. They sent me on missions and everything. That's something that has always bothered me about the Shinobi world. Now I am an old man. Well, not so much as the silver copy-nin positioned behind me, but still... I'm twenty six now. I didn't think I'd even live this long. Years ago, I had never imagined I would be in this place, doing this activity, with this person, right now. Maybe with someone, but that was a long shot. And certainly never my old sensei.

His thrusts are getting more sporadic now. I know it will be over soon.

"Ohhhh... Sasuke..."

Suddenly, I feel my center of gravity shift. He's flipping me over. I turn onto my side, glancing up at him. I'm unsure of what he wants me to do. But I don't even have to do anything, because he's already positioning me just the way he wants.

I'm on my back now, and he grabs hold of both my legs, putting them behind his head. This is such a difficult position, especially for two men, and I'm not sure about it yet. As if trying to convince me, he runs a single finger lightly up my inner thigh as he places himself at my entrance again. It feels good when he finally pushes his way back inside. Soon we're back at the same pace as before.

I stare up into his eyes, watching him look back at me. It is impossible for me to ever escape his wistful stare... Just like I could never escape from him. He was always following me. I can never lose him. And that thought gives me an odd kind of comfort, somehow.

He isn't inside me long until he is panting. I can feel his breath quickening, along with his pace. His gloved hands reach down to stroke my dick while he fucks me in the ass deep and hard.

"Kakashi..." I was getting close. "I'm going to... Uhm... I'm gonna- Aaaahhh!"

I let out a scream, as I meet my final release. I feel my muscles clenching tightly around the foreign object inside of me. And before I know it, he's cumming too. His seed releases inside of me, and he lets out a low guttural growl.

He's looking right at me. "Grrr... So impossibly tight... Sasuke."

He says my name just like anyone would. It sounded almost casual, as it spilled forth from his uncovered lips. Our eyes met for a brief moment, and even in the darkness I could see him contemplating what he should say. Silence was the only sound to pierce the warm air that night.

A weight is lifted from me, and I see him stand up to pull on his clothes. He doesn't have a shirt to wear, so he goes into the bathroom and wraps a towel over his face; a temporary yet effective solution. His shirt is still on my floor...

Then, my mysterious stalker fades away into the night, disappearing without a trace. The only memory I have of him is the way it felt when he was inside me. The only proof of his visit, the creamy white froth creeping it's way down my legs, sinking into my sheets like liquefied gelatin. It mixes with my own, like a twisted mockery.

And once again, Kakashi becomes a sad old man, chasing down something which he can never attain. What does he do when he finally gets it? Lets it go, so he can chase it down once again...

I smirk, already looking forward to his next visit. I know it won't be long.

-THE END-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so there really aren't any sparkly little gay butterflies. I just put that there to see who was paying attention to the warnings. XD Anyway I hope you like this story. If you haven't heard, my computer crashed and I lost everything that was on it, including all of my stories and the plans for them. So what that means is that I will not be able to continue any in-progress stories that I had going before now. I'm really sorry, but there was nothing I could do. I started writing this story in a notebook in my room when I didn't have a computer. I finally got a new laptop, so here I am. I'm finally back, and I'll be writing some new material. Hopefully you'll like it. I'll shut up now and get back to writing.<strong>

**I'm just happy that I finally got around to writing an actual KakaSasu fic! I've always wanted to write one.**

**-Kaline Reine**

**PS: I take commissions... This particular story is a good example of a 3,000 - 5,000 word oneshot, which would normally cost somewhere around $8 or so.**


End file.
